Grafting is widely used in the field of agriculture and horticulture for the purpose of avoiding continuous cropping, improving the quality and the number of in gathered crops, and increasing of new varieties, or the like, which is a very popular technique. Although grafting is widely spread regardless of whether for business use or home use, most of grafting is carried out by human hands. Since the grafting operation requires a certain level of practice, there are such problems that qualities of grafted seedlings are varied, and the production rate is slow. As a method for solving these problems, Patent Literature 1 discloses a fully automatic grafting device. In addition, Patent Literatures 2 to 7 disclose various grafting members. Also, since grafting is premised on operation with human hands, it is applied to only plant bodies grown to a size that can be handled with hands.